Crystal Amaquelin
Crystal Amaquelin is a member of The Inhumans, and the younger sister of Medusa Amaquelin. She has the power to manipulate the four classical elements of Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Crystal was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality Crystal is a very kind and energetic person, who is naïve to what the world is like. Powers and Abilities Crystal possesses genetically superior Inhuman physiology, which has been enhanced and mutated by exposure to the Terrigen Mist. She has the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical Greek elements: fire, water, earth and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on a molecular level. By controlling oxygen molecules she can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or she can douse any oxygen-based flame by depriving it of oxygen. She can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create rain, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. She can control the movement of water by manipulating surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The observed maximum volume of water she can control is approximately 2,000 cubic feet (about 15,000 gallons). Thus, she cannot change the course of rivers or cause the sea to part. She can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The observed maximum volume she can affect at once is 1.8 x 10" cubic feet (approximately 1/800 of a cubic mile). She can also control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth she can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon and air with fire a firestorm. She is able to create a wind of tornado intensity. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man Crystal only appeared in a picture of the Royal Family. She is with the Inhuman Royal Family where they confronted Spider-Man and Triton outside the abandoned Inhuman city of Atorag. Guardians of the Galaxy'' She is among the Inhumans that were affected by a plague that caused crystals to grow on their bodies. Crystal appears at the end of the episode where Medusa thanks the Guardians of the Galaxy on Black Bolt's behalf. In the episode "Inhuman Touch," Star-Lord officially meets Crystal and tries to romance her to no avail. She later helps the Guardians of the Galaxy when Maximus tricks his way out of prison. Gallery Screenshots Crystal_AOS_2.png Crystal_AOS_1.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 1.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-23-14h05m31s120.png Triton Crystal Gorgon HATAOS.png Crystal & A-Bomb Kiss AOS.png Crystal AOS.png Crystal AOS 6.png crystal 1.png crystal 2.png crystal 3.png crystal 4.png crystal 5.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 2.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 3.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 4.png Crystal & A-Bomb AOS 5.png Crystal 6.png Crystal 7.png Crystal 8.png Crystal 9.png Crystal 11.png Crystal 12.png A-Bomb Crystal Black Bolt AOS.png Crystal USMWW.png 143789 02.jpg crystal 13.png crystal 14.png crystal 18.png crystal 19.png crystal 20.png Black Bolt GTG 2.png Black Bolt GTG 8.png Crystal GTG 3.png Crystal GTG 4.png Crystal GTG 5.png Crystal GTG 6.png Inhumans AUR 04.png Inhumans..png Miscellaneous crystal comics.gif Crystalia_Amaquelin_(Earth-71166).jpg Crystal_Portrait_Art.png Inhumans - Crystal.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Siblings Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Lovers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters